


Gushing Gold

by cowboycruncher



Series: Valdonia: Realm of Mages [6]
Category: Original Work, Valdonia: Realm of Mages
Genre: Cohald Era, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboycruncher/pseuds/cowboycruncher
Summary: Conne and Erik experiment for the first time.
Relationships: Conne von Legend/Erik von Cinner
Series: Valdonia: Realm of Mages [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934920
Kudos: 1





	Gushing Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah/gifts).



The crinkle of Erik’s shirt underneath his hair tickles Conne’s ear, but his shoulder is far too comfortable for the shorter of the two to mind. With his legs sprawled across Erik’s lap and their textbook splayed out in front of them, their appearance was almost comical—or would have been to some had they not been in the comfort of privacy. It was often that Conne got up-close-and-personal with Erik, considering that he regarded him as his best friend, and subsequently enjoyed having his touch. From little punches, pushes, high-fives, handshakes and hugs, Conne’s love language was a physical one and of that, Erik had become aware of over the course of all their many years together. Nevertheless, they had been studying for hours already, and with Conne’s low attention span being what it was, he was ready for a distraction—Erik was also aware of this.  
  
“Can we go steal some food or something from the dining hall?” Conne asked, voice protruding as more of a whine than anything else. Erik rolled his eyes at him, intent on milking his friend’s agony for as long as he could possibly manage before Conne’s insufferable bellowing became too aggravating for even his best friend to endure. Idly playing with the seam of Conne’s uniform pants, Erik meets the question with a shrug of his own, attempting to seem nonchalant about it all.  
  
“I don't know, I'm not really hungry.” Was all that he murmured back, not one for words in the general scope of all things. Conne pouted—Erik saw it from the corner of his eye—and he inched closer, pressing his nose and lips to the skin just underneath of his friend’s jaw, oblivious to the sensation it created for Erik who was subject to a shiver menacingly reverberating up and down his spine.  
  
“Please?”  
  
Unfair. Erik shook his head, knocking his boney jaw against Conne’s nose which earned a whimper from him; instead, the redhead lamented to lean on his companion’s neck, folding his hands in his lap in an almost quaint manner. Erik thought nothing of it until he made note of the fact that Conne had pushed his legs in closer, a sublime yet almost encouraging act—it made him smirk to himself. Conne was not very slick. Or… maybe he wasn’t trying to be. Where his bravery came from, Erik really had no idea, but nevertheless, he slid his wandering fingers up from Conne’s calf to his knee, drawing his nails across the seam. It did nothing to stop him when his friend let out a barely contained breath, the heat of it simmering against Erik’s skin. Splaying his hand, he moved from little touches to squeezing at Conne’s thigh, pressing into his muscle and pulling at his skin.  
  
Cautiously, Conne reciprocated, drawing his teeth along Erik’s throat until he reached a spot he liked. Part of him was worried that when Conne began sucking on him that it would leave a mark, but he quickly found that he didn’t actually mind it all that much. Tilting his head back, he exposed more of his neck to his friend as he inched his hand further, further, until his palm was rubbing against the front of Conne’s trousers. With his cock awakening under Erik’s careful touch, Conne moaned between licks, his hips bucking upwards into the pressure against his groin. Whether from being flushed or from his own sex tightening his pants, Erik felt suddenly awash in a heat that even his magic could not compare to.  
  
_“Conne.”_  
  
_“Ohh-”_ Conne uttered back. Erik could feel the faint throb that reverberated from the movement of his friend’s erection, and in a fluid motion, he flipped them around until he was on top of the redhead. “Erik-“  
  
Planting one hand on the headboard, Erik slid his hips down, slotting them against Conne’s just as the shorter male obediently parted his legs to make room for him. With his opposite palm, he slipped his fingers under Conne’s shirt and made his way down to his waistband—expertly unbuttoning his trousers and gliding his touch along until he had a grip upon his friend’s needy cock. A desperate whimper fell from the sand mage’s lips, his knees falling apart farther as he fucked up into Erik’s waiting wrist.  
  
“Erik, _please_ -“ he whispered wantonly, breathlessly. What Conne exactly wanted Erik had no idea, but he could not help the gasp that fell from his lips as Conne wedged his own hand between them, touching along his cock just as Erik had done for him— _was_ doing for him. It was all uncertain; new territory to be discovered and Erik’s heart galloped in his chest at a pace he had no control over. “Erik-“ Conne breathed again as their eyes met. “Can I?”  
  
“Y... yeah.”  
  
Wrapping one elbow around Erik’s shoulders, Conne did away with the front confines of the fire mage’s pants, delving his deft hand into his undergarments and withdrawing his dripping, hardened sex. Taking the initiative, Erik did the same to Conne. The heat from their new, touching skin was intoxicating, the scent of sweat and precum mixing in the air around them. Conne’s jaw gaped as if he were about to say something, but he was silent aside from quiet pants as he dug his toes into the blankets to give himself leverage to rub his cock against Erik’s. Spreading Conne’s thighs as far they could properly go, Erik gripped them both by their shafts, his fingers drawing their makeshift lubricant along their skin just as Conne’s head fell back and a moan tore from his chest. With his throat exposed, Erik peppered kisses along the column of his pale neck up to his chin, jaw, cheeks— Conne thought only with his dick, his hips grinding against Erik’s as he fucked his cock and his hand.  
  
_“Faster,_ please-“  
  
Swallowing, he met the sand mage’s request, moving his hand up, down, and twisting it at a slighter faster pace, dragging their flesh along as their legs bumped and their stray limbs lost in the senselessness knocked together. Erik couldn’t keep still, he found his own rhythm, driving his pelvis down into the hard figure of his friend as the sweet friction between them heightened. Conne drew his hands back, choosing instead to find a grip on Erik’s ass and pull him in closer—as if he _wanted_ to be fucked. From the heat in his face to the blood rushing to his dick, the dizziness clouding his head made it hard for Erik to keep up. It was all so _hot_. The pleasure was building up in his stomach, sending waves of _oh, something wonderful_ down his spine right to the ends of his toes.  
  
“I want you.”  
  
Conne moaned at that again, high-pitched and downright _needy_ _. “Fuck me-”_ It was a single breath, quiet and constrained. Erik increased the speed of his wrist, unable to take his own floundering. Somewhere behind him, their books and utensils clattered unceremoniously to the floor, but it barely registered with him. Wrapping his legs around Erik’s, Conne trapped him in place as he reached up and planted an elbow to reach for a well-placed bite into the tan skin of his friend’s neck, sucking on the wound he had just created. Erik’s cock twitched hard, ejecting a pool of precum onto Conne as a surprised yelp spluttered from his mouth. It was too much to hold himself and his head up he found, so instead he craned his throat to the side and inched himself further up Conne’s bodice—making it apparent and easily accessible for _more_ of that.  
  
_“Erik,_ please-“  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“Make me cum.”  
  
Erik let out a soft “oh” at that. Adjusting his wrist, he angled his hand, squeezing their cocks together as he let the flat of his palm graze the heady skin. Conne sucked in a breath, his hips lifting up off of Erik’s bed as he chased the sensation down, his grip on the fire mage tightening as his hands moved from the house leader’s ass to his back. Erik wrapped his free arm underneath of him, his knees shaking as they pressed into the mattress. The soft moans on his own end were growing in frequency, drowned out by Conne’s panting whimpers. He wanted it, he _needed_ it—  
  
“Conne-“ Before he could recognize it, he was burying his face in the crook of the sand mage’s neck, his hair tangling with Conne’s collar. A bit embarrassingly, he came first, drawn in by the sheer speed of his own hand and the drama of being wrapped up in another person. Drenching them in cum, his hand stilled, the violent throb of his cock aching against Conne’s—who replaced Erik’s incapacitated touch with his own, fucking the house leader through his orgasm until he was out of his wit. As Conne followed suit, he whined, loud and wanton, broken off only by his need to gasp for air as he painted them in more semen.  
  
As he came down, he fell back against the bed—Erik collapsing on top of him. For a moment, they laid there, merely collecting breath as Erik breathed Conne in and the redhead rested his cheek against his friend’s ear. The clarity that ensued did little to comfort either of them—in fact, a tension set in the air, making it hard get comfortable. Nevertheless, Conne held Erik dutifully, his fingers loosely tangled in the blacks and oranges of Erik’s uniform as he focused on the large ceilingface of the Mors Irrumat Omnia’s dorm room.  
  
They needed to talk about this, Erik knew that. Leaving it to fester would only have a negative impact on their relationship, but it wasn’t... exactly their thing. No, instead, after a few minutes, he stood up—shifting unconsciously as his eyes met Conne’s. Scratching the back of his head, he glanced down at the mess they had made on each other and heaved a sigh. Getting the general gist of the uncomfortable atmosphere, Conne sat up and departed from his friend to seek out his trunk—silent. Very uncharacteristic of him, but then, Erik figured he was probably equally _—if not more—_ embarrassed by what had happened than he was. His subconscious screamed at him to speak, _to say something_ , but something held him back. Perhaps it was the cold shoulder, or the way Conne was attempting to get changed discretely—which had never mattered between them before—but on the silence went.  
  
Erik followed his lead, beginning to switch out his soiled uniform items while he did his best to avoid looking at the them-shaped-mess of his bedsheets. When Conne looked as though he was going to make to leave, that was when Erik decided to speak. It would destroy them both if he didn’t, he _knew_ that.  
  
“Conne.”  
  
The sand mage looked up, very clearly holding back some sort of apparent eagerness. It made Erik suck in a breath—Conne always had such faith in him to do the right thing, to say the right thing; he felt obligated to speak now that there was some sort of expectation for it. But... what was the correct thing to say? Was there such a phrase he was supposed to utter? Why did it always have to be him to do these things? Buttoning and latching up the final components of the items he had traded out, he released the air in his lungs in a slow succession, holding his friend’s gaze.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Conne merely stared back at him. Erik had no idea what he was thinking, his words hung in the air between them like a foul smell.  
  
“No. I’m sorry.” And with that, the sand mage said nothing more as he slipped out of the dorm room, leaving Erik to stare after his disappearing shadow as the metaphorical and physical confines between them separated his line of sight from Conne’s retreating form.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about the universe where these characters are from? Check out the Discord server - to join, just shoot me a message @ cowboycruncher#7497.


End file.
